Biohazard: One Step Closer
by Elvira Sliveida
Summary: Too much to summarize... But, it gets interesting. So please read. Chapter 2 Now Up. Please R&R.
1. Hope Diminishes

Biohazard: One Step Closer  
  
A Resident Evil Fanfiction  
  
By Kinjiro Tuskasa  
  
Chapter One: Hope Diminishes...  
  
The shadows around me seem to grow even darker if possible. The very air of the room seems to close in about me, as hope diminishes little by little from my weakening body. I wait for somebody to come... anybody that may save me from this never-ending nightmare. But still, there is nobody.  
  
I sit and watch the moments, the hours, dwindle away, waiting ever so desperately... Yet, no sound of footsteps, nor single drop of light signal the approach of anybody. Hopelessness takes me over. I can barely remember the sight of light, I've grown to used to this darkness.  
  
It has been two days now. I know it does not seem much, but it is when you have seen no light of day, had no social contact with any other human, or felt not one gentle drop of water upon your tongue. My face lost much of its former color long ago, and my entire body has grown weak.  
  
I still wear the same outfit, consisting of the deep green camoflauge pants, light green shirt, with the darker green denim shirt draped over it. They grow worn, a few tears here and there, but altogether, seeming to hold. My boots have also grown worn and a bit torn up, but still they work fine. The collar is still worn around my neck, the number '267' glowing a deep crimson red.  
  
... I feel like a wreck and this cell reminds me more of an abandoned tomb...  
  
I turn my wrist to see the face of my digital watch, which has all but fallen apart, and the time '4:06 AM' blinks madly back at me in a bright neon green. No sleep have I been able to get while in this hellish nightmare, no rest of any sort at all.  
  
I stand up shakily upon my unstable feet and try to keep balance. I cross the darkened cell, barely enough light to see where I am going. The only light I've seen these past two days is the flickering of the dull ceiling lights outside this abandoned cell. They often flicker out, but now, they had chosen to work.  
  
I make my way over to what had once been a sink, but was now just a stained remnant of it, with rusted pipes that didn't even work. Set above it was a mirror that had been long broken and was covered in a thick layer of dust. I wiped some of the grunge off of the mirror with my torn sleeve, almost afraid to see what I had grown to be.  
  
... The mirror ever so cruelly taunted me. An image of a teenage guy stood looking back at me, and immediately I despised him. My crystal blue eyes searched into his own as a look of, almost hatred, came upon my face, as well as his. It was not just how he looked that made me despise him, but more of who he was, how he had ended up like this. How did this ever become of me...?  
  
I set my hands upon the surface of the old worn sink and looked downward letting my crimson hair fall before my eyes, lost deep in thought. I soon looked back to where I had been sitting against the wall, and could almost see the white chalk outline of my body, like something from an old movie, marking my death.  
  
I looked down to see my empty holsters where my twin sub machine guns had once been set, the dust beginning to collect upon them. I walked back over to the place where I had been sitting again, falling soundlessly to the floor, and continued to wait ever hopelessly...  
  
--  
  
A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of my new Biohazard fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!  
  
Oh, and if you have a character you want to be put in, I do need a few for later in the story. Just posting this as an opportunity for anyone who may want a character in it. If so, send a character profile to me at HaldirLives13@hotmail.com and the best few will be selected. Include what information you think is important as well as any emotional ties to anyone, emotional problems, would like characters to be deep and have more to them then what others see, always makes the plot juicier! Thanks! ^-^ 


	2. Delta Team Mission

Biohazard: One Step Closer  
  
A Resident Evil Fanfiction  
  
By Kinjiro Tuskasa  
  
Chapter Two: Delta Team Mission  
  
--  
  
S.T.A.R.S Delta Team:  
  
--  
  
Riley Kratler - Pilot and Mission Leader  
  
Paul Dominiguez - Weapon Specialist  
  
Audrey Wilson - Vehicle Specialist  
  
Alyria Everlore - Co-Pilot  
  
Vincent Trenton - Marksman  
  
Sara Soldan - Marksman (technically, MarksWoman...)  
  
Erin Ryanne - Medical Specialist  
  
Adam Fleming - Communications Specialist  
  
Darien Hyrdin - Field Scout  
  
--  
  
A few more hours passed as I laid there on the cold stone ground, trying to get just the least bit of sleep. All I could feel was the icy cold grip of death tearing at my skin, as I sat up in the dark cell. I stood up and walked over to the cell bars, staring to my left, then to my right, spotting the door that would lead into the halls, soon enough leading to the outside world. Anger welling up inside of me, I banged my fist against the bars, letting out an aggrivated yell.  
  
But it was useless... why was I yelling with what little of energy of what I had left... It's not like anyone could hear my muffled cries. It's not like anyone was even anywhere within miles of this deserted city...  
  
------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
------------  
  
- Specialist Report 1 -  
  
September 16th  
  
'It has been three days since we left the city. Everything was destroyed in the explosion, all left in ruins. Some parts of the area weren't harmed when the self-destruct system went off, but the entire central area of the city has been completely decimated. For those areas on the outskirts of the city, S.T.A.R.S Delta team members are to be sent into the city on the 19th of September to search for any information on the activities held there, or to find any survivors of the impact of the explosions.'  
  
- Alyria Everlore  
  
September 17th  
  
Mission Briefing:  
  
'Due to thought of any survivors, the schedulement of the S.T.A.R.S mission has been moved to take place later this evening. I will be accompanying them on the mission as a co-pilot. To tell the truth, the most reason in why I have taken place in this mission, is because of my dying curiosity in what remains in the ruins of the city.'  
  
- Alyria Everlore  
  
- End Report -  
  
The helicopters roared loudly above the ruins of once had once been the city of Trastin. One man of the team looked down onto the terrain through a pair of binoculars that looked like they had been more then over-used in their existance. "We should land there." said the man, looking to the pilot.  
  
The pilot simply raised his right hand in return to the comment. "Paul, I've been a pilot for 12 years now. I think I know where to land my own helicopter." Paul, the man who had been looking down onto the land, simply raised his eyebrows and leaned against the side of the helicopter lightly. He scratched his brunette head lightly in means of thinking and remained silent.  
  
"Sir," started Audrey, the Delta vehicle specialist. "I think theres a problem in the-"  
  
Just then the helicopter shook a bit, then stopped.  
  
"... circutry..." she finished quietly, waiting to see how the helicopter would react. But then the helicopter started acting up again.  
  
"Sir, the engine is failing, what do you suppose we do?" Alyria, the co-pilot, asked from the seat beside him, a bit of worry within her voice.  
  
Paul stepped forward, looking out the front window of the helicopter. "Make for those trees over there." he said. "If we land at an angle that's not too steep, I think we can make it."  
  
Riley, the pilot and mission leader, replied to the entire Delta team, "Everyone buckle in and hold tight... We're going down..."  
  
Everyone quickly held theirselves down into a seat, buckled in securely, preparing for the crash. The helicopter swooped down, steeper by the moment. "Not too steep now..." Paul said to himself outloud, hoping that the helicopter would hit at just the right angle.. Going down, descending in altitude faster and faster, the helicopter began to skim to tops of the trees, slowly lowering until it finally made contact with the ground. It went forward for about 300 feet or so, before crashing into a tree...  
  
Vincent, one of the marksman, was laying on the ground of the helicopter. He looked up, holding his head, which had a few cuts here and there, but altogether not seriously injured. He looked around to all of the Delta team. "I-Is everyone okay?" he asked of them.  
  
"Well, gee, I've been better.." said Audrey in extreme sarcasm. All of the team members unbuckled themselves from their seats, and got up. Erin went to the back of the helicopter after a few minutes to get the first aid kit. When she returned, she removed some gauze, rubbing alcohol, and a few bandages from the kit, and bandaged the wounds on Vincent's head.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing now, Mr. Mission Leader?" asked Darien, full of doubt and sarcasm in the fact that the team leader couldn't even land the helicopter.  
  
"Now, we do what we set out to do. Search the city for any survivors or information involving the incident." he said grabbing his shotgun and his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder, and exiting the craft...  
  
--  
  
A/N: Yep, ok, this is the second chapter to my new fic... Hope you liked it! ^-^ 


End file.
